


Show Me Love

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn didn't understand the concept of love, but Poe is a great teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Love

The First Order never taught their indoctrinated the concept of love. Yet, Poe taught Finn all the different ways people can communicate love.

In an embrace, during a miraculous recovery after escaping a planet blowing up.

In a cup of tea, after sobs and pain and finally coming to terms with what the First Order did to him.

In a stolen kiss, after much pining and finally going _what the hell_.

In a letter, carefully folded and kept in a pocket close to the chest, read over and over during times apart.

Yes, there were many different ways to love, and Finn can't wait to discover them all.


End file.
